


In The Ring

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Ex, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Nick runs into an old lover at the gym after he returns from California.





	In The Ring

Nick danced around the bag as he hit each side. The smells and sounds of his old gym reminded him just how much he missed New York; as if he needed another reminder. He bobbed and weaved as he threw in some punches, feeling his heart rate speed up. He eased the bag back into place with his gloved hands as he heard some yelling from the ring.

Nick turned toward the noise and stopped his work on the bag. His eyes traveled up to a man in white boxing shorts, his sweat dripping down his pecs and onto his abs. Nick always considered himself to be in pretty good shape, but this man made him look like an amateur. His shoulders were broad, his chest about to burst through his skin at any moment, and wait, was that?… no, it couldn’t be...

The man’s slender opponent tapped him on the head; signalling the end of their sparring match. He tapped him back, grinning as he took his mouth piece out and removed his gloves with his teeth.

Nick hadn’t seen Michael since they used to patrol together. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but he could never forget that face. He had put on a bunch of muscle since then, but the way he moved was something he’d always remember. Nick felt a rush of blood pool in between his legs, forcing him to shift the weight in his hips. He cleared his throat and walked up to the ring as the other man left. 

“Looking for a partner?” He rose his eyebrows.

Michael laughed, sweat dripping from his dark brown hair and onto his nose. He wiped his face with the back of his arm before walking over to Nick, who was now up against the ring.

“Are we talking about boxing?” He exhaled, his abs clenching against his torso. 

“That depends,” Nick grabbed the onto the ropes, pulling himself up into the ring. He bit his lower lip and stared at his former lover, his pale skin glistening in the bright lights. “Are you?”

Michael smiled a toothy grin, shaking his head as Nick approached him. “What are you doing here, Nick? Rumor has it you transferred to California.”

“Something like that.” He cringed at the thought of his less than voluntary resignation. “Rumor has it you snatched my spot the moment I left.”

“Does it?” He took a step backward as Nick advanced, feeling the ropes brush against his back. “You know that’s not true.”

“Do I? Do you have any idea how difficult it was looking your dad in the eye for years? Like I didn’t know who he was? Or who you were? Like I hadn’t even been with you?” The vein in his neck bulged out like it always did when he got this mad.

“Nick, you know I couldn’t tell him. It would have destroyed him.”

Nick smiled, baring his teeth. “It would destroy him?” He laughed under his breath. “That’s all you could think about? What about you? What about how I made you feel?” He walked him to the edge of the ring, stretching the ropes out tight. “What about how you made me feel?”

Mike furrowed his brow, feeling his partner’s breath push beads of sweat away from his face. He knew that when Nick got this worked up, only one of two things could distract him enough to calm him down. He took in a deep breath and decided to go with the first one, placing his hand on his cheek before pressing his lips against his.

There it was: the soft, sweet sensation of Michael’s lips. Drenched in sweat, they still tasted sweet as Nick spread them apart with his tongue. He closed his eyes and relished in the familiar breathing patterns and tongue movements of his ex. He let his fingers smooth their way into his hairline as he pulled him closer to his body. 

Fifteen years had passed, but it felt like only yesterday he had held a younger Michael in his arms. He pulled his face into his, tasting the last decade and a half through his mouth. How many lovers had he had after they parted ways? Were they all women? Were they all men? It didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that Michael initiated the kiss that brought them together. 

Nick moaned out loud as Mike’s hands traveled down to his ass. Those big hands always knew how to make him feel small and wanted all at the same time. Making their way down to the bottom of his cheeks, they squeezed hard as he started pushing Nick to the center of the ring.

Nick returned the favor and ghosted his palms over the muscles in Michael’s back. He massaged the skin above his shorts and slid his hands underneath the white fabric. Those tight, thick gluteal muscles contracted at the almost foreign contact of Nick’s callused and weary hands. He slid them down even farther, taking Michael’s boxer briefs along with them.

“Nick,” Michael hesitated, growing against his gym shorts. He hadn’t been this exposed in front of Nick in years, let alone in a public place. A public place he’d like to come back to, as a matter of fact. 

“I missed this.” Nick whispered in between desperate kisses. “I missed you.” He kissed him again, dragging Michael’s bottom lip down to his chin as he made his way down to his neck. “Big Al left an hour ago, gave me the keys to lock up.” Nick knew that Michael wouldn’t play along if there was any risk of getting caught. “It’s just us.”

Michael looked around to make sure his ex was telling the truth; and much to his pleasure, Detective Amaro was right. He smiled and looked back as his darker counterpart got on his knees. Nick’s hands slid Michael’s shorts down his legs and off of his feet. 

As much as he would love to have Nick’s mouth around him, he had just spent an hour in the ring, sweating up a storm. He didn’t want Nick’s first time tasting him in fifteen years to be like this. So, he got down on his knees to meet Nick’s gaze, running a hand through his long black curls. 

“Take your shorts off and lay down.” Mike whispered in his ear, tugging lightly on his hair.

What? Was he serious? Was Michael taking charge? He never took charge when they had sex, not even once. What had happened in the past fifteen years?

“I said get on your back.” Michael ordered, no doubt in the voice he used when he told his subordinates what to do.

“Yes sir.” Nick whispered, feeling Michael’s hands slide his shorts down to his knees. 

Nick slowly laid himself down on the floor of the ring, leaning back on his elbows and kicking his shorts off to the side. He looked up at his completely naked partner, feeling himself grow to full excitement. He had never seen Michael like this… so big, so strong, so dominant. He gasped as he felt him spit on his ass before sliding a finger deep inside him.

“Jesus, Mikey…” he closed his eyes, breathing deep with his thrusts. He’d forgotten how big his fingers were, how thick and dexterous as he slid another one in close behind. “Oh, fuck…” His mouth slacked open as Mike’s knuckles reached his entrance. 

“You ready for me, Nick?” He spat on his hand and rubbed it on his tip, slowly pulling his fingers out of him. 

“Yes.” He whispered, running a hand down his chest and stomach. “Yes, please.”

Michael smirked and pushed himself inside of his former lover. He bit his lip as his warm, smooth flesh stretched around his throbbing erection; squeezing and massaging him as his hips brushed against his balls. He kept hard eye contact as he smoothed himself inside, watching Nick’s eyebrows raise so high they practically disappeared into his hairline.

He leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Nick’s dick, stroking him as he pulled out and pushed back in. He kissed Nick’s mouth as his moans started to echo throughout the walls of the empty gymnasium.

Nick hadn’t been entered like this in a long time. Amanda used to slide a finger or two inside of him when she gave him head, but that was nothing compared to Michael’s giant cock. Nothing compared to his thick hips slamming against his ass, making him yell violent obscenities into his strong and powerful tongue. 

Nick never thought he would be able to feel like this again. He never thought that the sweat from Michael’s abs would drip onto his own like they were right now; that he would be able to feel him hit that bundle of nerves he always forgot about, but here they were. 

Michael’s hand, mouth, and cock kept a quick and consistent pace on Nick’s quivering body, sending his nervous system into overdrive as Michael drilled him into the boxing ring floor. Nick had never imagined submitting to Michael before, but he couldn’t be more grateful that he did. He felt Michael’s hand pull up in a circular motion as he stole his mouth away from him. He worked faster and tighter, making Nick cry out his name.

“Michael!” His voice was weak, his hips and thighs shaking as his neurons stole all of the sodium and potassium from his blood stream. “I’m going to come!” His chest rose and fell as his balls contracted in sync with Michael’s, shooting himself all over his abs and hips. 

“Nick!” Michael gasped, closing his eyes as the warm liquid spilled all over his hand and waist. “Oh my God, Nick!” He shoved his cock deep inside as he spilled out around his thighs and cheeks. 

Nick wrapped his legs around Michael’s back as he continued to thrust into him, pulling his head into his chest as he finally collapsed on top of him. 

“Jesus.” Mike exclaimed breathlessly, planting a kiss on his neck.

“You said it.” Nick smiled, running a hand through his hair.


End file.
